


nlm

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Petscop (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: nobody loves care.





	nlm

Soft sobs echoed from the classroom.

 

Several children looked over to the little girl with no eyebrows, messy hair that was tangled and mangled beyond repair. “What’s the matter?” one girl with brown hair that was forced into a bowl cut asked. The aforementioned girl who was crying was named Care.

 

Care sniffled, gigantic crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks as she murmured. “Nobody loves me.” she whispered, hiding her face in her hands as she hiccuped, occasionally wiping snot from her face with her shirt sleeve.

 

A sudden wave of fear took over the child’s body, as she looked at her fellow classmates, her blurry vision turned them into almost pixelated people as she took a dash towards the door.


End file.
